


Make Up For Lost Time

by ReluctantHero



Series: The Best of Intentions [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), First time after getting back together, Fluff, Lost scene, M/M, Post-Break Up, Smut, They didn't have makeup sex in the original story, Top Eren Yeager, only a little angsty, side story to previous fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 23:16:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReluctantHero/pseuds/ReluctantHero
Summary: Sometimes it's better not to take things slow -- Eren and Levi decide they'd rather pick up where they left off





	Make Up For Lost Time

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy
> 
> So The Best of Intentions was my second fic. It's not very popular but I loved the plot so much and wrote it in like a week lol.  
> It was brought to my attention that there was no makeup sex in it! I decided it might be fun to write a side story for it.
> 
> I considered re-writing the entire thing, since it's probably not as well written as it could have been (I feel like I've grown a bit since, though I dunno if that's true)  
> But decided against that for now.
> 
> But here is some side story smut! You don't necessarily have to read the original fic, some things might make more sense, but if you just want some Ereri sex --don't we all?--then it's fiiine.
> 
> Please Enjoy!!

Lounging on the couch, curled tightly into Eren’s arms was Levi’s favorite place to be. He didn’t care what was happening in the movie they were watching, he didn’t care that it was a Friday night and most of their friends had gone out for drinks, he didn’t care that his phone lay forgotten across the room. All Levi cared about in this moment was that he was with Eren; wearing Eren’s oversized clothes and warm under Eren’s cozy blanket.

“I missed you,” Eren whispered, his grip tightening around Levi as he pressed his lips to Levi’s hair.

“I missed you too,” Levi said, burying his face in Eren’s strong chest and hugging him tight.

“I never want to be without you again,” Eren added, threading his fingers through Levi’s hair.

Levi’s heart ached in his chest. It hurt to think about the time they had spent apart, about the happiness they could have shared all this time, and how their relationship could have grown. Eren had forgiven him, he understood that Levi had only left so he wouldn’t hold Eren back; but that didn’t erase the loss and sadness they had both felt in their time apart.

“I’m so sorry,” Levi whispered sadly, face still buried in Eren’s shirt.

“No. Hey, that’s not what I meant,” Eren said softly, lifting Levi chin with his finger to meet his eyes; the green blue oceans staring back at him with affection and understanding. “I don’t blame you for leaving me, yes I was hurt and confused but now I know you were only looking out for me. I just can’t believe that I have you back, it seems so surreal; like I’m dreaming, I just want to hold you tight and never let go.”

“I never want you to let me go,” Levi said, watching the tender expression on Eren’s face morph into one of his radiant smiles, melting Levi’s heart along the way.

"Good, I won't" Eren said leaning down to capture Levi’s lips in a sweet yet lingering kiss.

The kiss didn’t go any further, they parted slowly and resumed their previous position; tangled in each other’s arms while a movie played on the tv. They were taking things slow; getting to know each other again, learning to trust each other once more.

It was a good idea; being apart for over four years, they couldn’t just pick up where they had left off, but Levi would be lying if he said he didn’t long for Eren’s touch.

He fantasized about Eren’s hands on his body, pulling off his clothes, and kissing all over until he was a trembling mess. He dreamed of taking Eren’s cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head the way Eren liked, taking it down his throat until tears prickled in his eyes; his own cock swelling from the groans that left the younger man’s lips.

He missed losing himself in Eren; chasing each other’s pleasure as they moved their bodies together desperately, as they tangled their tongues passionately, and whispered ‘I love you’ in each other’s ears. 

Levi’s vision went a little blurry as he blinked back the tears that threatened to fall. He was deliriously happy to be back with Eren, he knew they would get back to what they were before, it was just hard to pretend his feelings for Eren weren’t already there.

Levi slipped himself out of Eren’s arms, standing up to stretch after a couple hours of laying in the same position on Eren’s couch, “I guess I should get going.”

Eren looked up at him, his eyes filled with emotion and a pained expression on his face, as though conflicted. “Maybe you should stay,” He suggested finally.

“Really?” Levi asked, wanting nothing more than to spend the night tucked safely in Eren’s arms, though nervous over moving too fast before Eren was ready.

“Yeah, I just can’t stand the thought of you leaving right now,” Eren said, a blush dusting his cheeks as he reached up to rub the back of his neck nervously.

“I would love to stay,” Levi whispered, feeling heat rise in his own cheeks at how adorable Eren could be.

"Great!" Eren smiled, jumping up from his seat on the couch and rushing to the bathroom, “I have a spare toothbrush, there’s some towels since I assume you still shower before bed, and I’ll get you some clean clothes to sleep in.”

“Thank you,” Levi smile, warmth spreading through him as he watched Eren’s excitement over him spending the night. He had matured a lot over the past few years, but where it mattered he was still the same man Levi had fallen in love with.

Levi took a quick shower before brushing his teeth and putting on the clean t-shirt Eren had laid out for him before heading into Eren’s room. His heart raced as he walked toward the bed; Eren leaning against the headboard, scrolling through his phone. He climbed in, covering himself up and leaning into Eren’s chest as the younger man wrapped his arms around him.

“Good Night,” Eren said, kissing the back of Levi’s head.

“Mmmm” Levi moaned quietly, feeling more comfortable than he had felt in years; safe and secure in the arms of the man he loved.

Eren chuckled, “I love you.”

Levi’s eyes popped open, Eren’s body stiffening behind him. Obviously Eren hadn’t meant to say those words; words that Levi had been wanting to hear more than anything in this world, but pained him that they were said in error.

“Just a slip,” Levi whispered, “It’s fine.”

“No it’s not fine,” Eren said, pulling Levi onto his back so he could look into his eyes.

“I’m sorry, we’re supposed to be taking things slow but I can’t help it. I love you, I never stopped loving you, and now that I have you again I’ve fallen in love with you all over again,” Eren confessed, eyes glistening with unshed tears.

Levi looked up at him in shock, almost unsure of what to say. Eren’s words were exactly how he felt, exactly what he had been fighting with himself not to confess since they had gotten back together. He wanted to shout, he wanted to cry, instead he pulled Eren down into a deep, passionate kiss.

“I feel the same,” He said when they parted, “I love you so much, I have from the start but I was afraid to push. I wanted you to trust me again, to love me like you did before but in your own time.”

“I do trust you! I know you were hurting as much as I was and I know that from now on we will make all important decisions together. I don’t need time to learn how to love you again, I never stopped! I love you as much now as I did then and I’m tired of holding it back, I want to tell you at every opportunity,” Eren explained, holding Levi’s face in his hand and leaning in for another kiss

“I don’t want to hold back either,” Levi whispered, “I want you, every part of you.”

Eren’s eyes flashed dangerously before he leaning down to capture Levi’s lips once more; this kiss more heated than any other they had shared since their reunion. It consumed them both, their bodies moving to old memories; Levi pulling Eren on top of him, feeling his weight against him, losing himself in Eren’s touch.

“I missed you so much,” Levi said as they parted, wrapping his arms around Eren’s neck and pulling him tight.

“I missed you too,” Eren smiled, leaning back enough to look into Levi’s eyes and gently wipe away the tear Levi hadn’t realized had fallen. “I’m so happy to have you in my arms again, I want to make love to you.”

“Please,” Levi whispered, body trembling with nervous anticipation.

He needed Eren inside of him, needed the intimacy, the love they had shared. Having Eren like this was everything he had been dreaming about the past five years, everything he couldn’t bring himself to let go of.

Eren leaned back, pulling Levi on to his lap and slipping the oversized shirt above his head. Eren’s eyes roaming over Levi’s body hungrily before meeting Levi’s eyes with a smile, “You’re as beautiful now as you were then. You haven’t changed at all.”

“You have,” Levi said, pulling at the hem of Eren’s t-shirt and sliding it up over his body.

“Is that good?” Eren asked playfully.

“You were beautiful before; the most beautiful man I have ever known.” Levi traced the lines of Eren’s chest with his finger, eyes roaming over the hard muscles. “Now you’re so mature, so sexy, so absolutely gorgeous,” He explained.

“I’m glad you think so,” Eren smiled.

“I’d love you no matter what you looked like,” Levi added.

“I know,” Eren laughed, leaning in to kiss Levi’s forehead, “And I will always love you no matter what you look like too. You’re it for me Levi, you always were.”

“You’re it for me too,” Levi said, a fresh stream of tears falling from his eyes as he pulled Eren into a kiss, filled with passionate desperation.

Eren pushed Levi back on to the bed, their lips still moving together as his hands moved over Levi’s skin; roaming his body, reacquainting himself with every inch, and slipping off Levi’s boxers.

Levi hissed as his cock was free from the clothing; the air cool against his burning arousal. Eren’s lips connected with Levi’s neck, drawing whimpers and moans from Levi’s lips as he nibbled and sucked on his skin; making his way down Levi’s chest and wrapping his long slender fingers around Levi’s sensitive cock.

“So responsive, so perfect. Just as I remembered,” Eren whispered, pumping Levi slowly.

“Eren please, I need you,” Levi whined, almost sure he heard a growl leave Eren’s throat as the younger man jumped to his feet and rummaged through the bedside table.

He pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom before tugging off his underwear and climbing back onto the bed; locking their lips together once more as he coated his fingers.

Levi cried out when Eren slipped in the first finger; overwhelmed by the sensation and the happiness of having Eren here like this once more.

“You’re so tight,” Eren groaned, moving his finger slowly so Levi could adjust to the stretch, “Has it been a while?” he asked.

“Nothing but my own fingers since the last time we were together,” Levi confessed, taking in a sharp breath as Eren added a second finger.

“I haven’t been with anyone either,” Eren said softly, staring into Levi’s eyes. Relief and sadness washing over Levi as the words registered; he was glad that Eren hadn’t been with anyone else, happy that he was here with him now, but the thought that he had hurt Eren so much destroyed him. Eren deserved to be happy, it killed Levi to think about him being alone and miserable like he had.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Eren soothed as though he knew exactly what was running through Levi’s thoughts, “Everything is perfect now, let me prove it.”

Levi’s back arched when Eren curled his fingers, hitting that spot deep inside that drove Levi crazy. He felt his body shake as Eren rubbed it harshly, making Levi’s vision go white and his fingers tighten on Eren’s shoulders while his orgasm inched closer;

“Eren! Eren please! I need you, I need your cock!” Levi babbled, rocking his hips into Eren’s fingers, whining when Eren pulled them out.

“Patience my love,” Eren chuckled before opening the condom wrapper with his teeth and rolling it onto his length.

Eren leaned over Levi, eyes filled with love and fiery passion as he looked down at him, “You ready?” he asked, lining himself up.

Levi could only nod, his body screaming for Eren; legs shaking in anticipation and a scream ripping from his throat as Eren pushed in.

“I love you, Levi. I love you so much,” Eren whispered, peppering Levi’s face with kisses; fully seat inside Levi and body unmoving while Levi adjusted.

“I love you,” Levi said, relaxing his body around Eren’s large cock; the pain of the stretch slowly turning to pleasure as he began to rock his hips.

Eren buried his face in Levi’s neck, letting out a low groan from Levi’s movements; gently moving his own hips in time with Levi’s thrusts. Levi’s short breaths turning into moans while their bodies moved together; the feeling of Eren inside of him so familiar and perfect, his cock reaching places inside of Levi he had forgotten he had, filling him so completely.

“I’m close,” Levi gasped, fire burning in his lower belly as Eren pounded into him.

“Me too, god you’re so tight,” Eren groaned, hooking his hands under Levi’s knees and bending him forward.

“Eren!!” Levi screamed, the new position letting Eren hit his prostate with each thrust, heat bursting through Levi’s entire body as Eren abused the bundle of nerves.

Levi lost track of time and space, he knew nothing but Eren, the love he felt for him, and the pleasure he was receiving. His orgasm hit him like a brick; his body shaking violently and tightening around Eren while strings of white painted Levi’s chest.

Eren came with Levi’s name on his lips, slowing his movements as he rode out his orgasm; pulling out of Levi and collapsing on the bed beside him.

Levi curled up in Eren’s arms, not caring about the disarray of the bed or the mess on the sheets; they could clean it up later. All that mattered to Levi in this moment was Eren; laying beside him, holding him close.

Letting Eren go was the most difficult thing Levi had ever done, even if it had been what was best for Eren at the time. Levi considered himself the luckiest man alive to have been given a second chance; Eren was his, they loved each other, and Levi was never letting him go again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> Please tell me what you think  
> <3


End file.
